Espaço Para Rubi
|temporada = 4 |numero = 20 |imagem = RoFoRu00086.png |legenda = Lapis e Peridot falam sobre as coisas da Terra para Rubi (Umbigo). |estreia = 10 de Março de 2017 22 de Dezembro de 2017 |escrito e esboçado = Raven Molisee e Lauren Zuke |dirigido = Animação Hye Sung Park Arte Ricky Cometa Supervisão Kat Morris |anterior = "Tigre Filantropo" |proximo = "Leão 4: Final Alternativo" }} é o 20º episódio da 4ª Temporada e o 123º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 21º episódio da 4ª Temporada e o 123º episódio exibido no Brasil. Foi exibido no dia 22 de Dezembro de 2017 no Brasil. Sinopse A família Gem de Steven continua a crescer.http://thegeekiary.com/steven-universe-continues-weekly-plus-new-cn/41942 Resumo do episódio O episodio começa com Steven e Garnet olhando as estrelas, Steven vê uma estrela cadente e pede para Garnet fazer um pedido, ela pede e Steven pergunta o que ela pediu, ela responde que pediu uma estrela para ele fazer um pedido. Uma estrela cor-de-rosa cai e os dois acham que é a estrela que ela pediu, porém Garnet percebe que a estrela está gritando e ela cai na frente da Casa de Praia e se revela ser Rubi (Umbigo). Garnet e Steven chegam perto dela, já que não conseguiram ver muito bem por causa da poeira, quando conseguem ver Rubi, Steven pensa que ela é a Rubi (Olho) e imediatamente ativa sua bolha antes de a deixar fazer qualquer coisa. Rubi pula para a bolha de Steven fazendo ele e Garnet se assustarem, ela pede para que não a mande de volta ao Planeta Natal e que quer ficar com elas. Ela revela que as Rubis eram más com ela e que não esta brava por elas trapacearem em Tacada Certeira e jogarem elas (Rubis) no espaço em "De Volta à Lua". Garnet fala para Steven que não deve confiar nela, já que "ela" tentou matá-lo no espaço, porém Steven fala que aquela era a Rubi (Olho) e a que estava na frente deles, era a Rubi (Umbigo), e fala que ela sempre foi legal de verdade. Umbigo agradece, e Steven fala para Garnet que aconteceu agora parece familiar, Garnet/Rubi fica envergonhada, Steven fala que vai ficar encarregado da Rubi (Umbigo) e Garnet aceita numa boa. No outro dia, Steven e Rubi (Umbigo) vão ao Celeiro. Chegando lá, Steven encontra com Lapis Lazuli, Peridot e Abóbora esperando o sol nascer, Steven sai das plantas e imediatamente as três recebem Steven e vão até ele. Peridot pergunta se com esse ritmo de vez que ele vem, ele vai morar no Celeiro, ele responde que não, mas que tem uma amiga que pode morar e Umbigo sai das plantas dando oi para as duas. Peridot pergunta quando ela veio, Umbigo responde que foi hoje. Peridot fica animada e grita "Nova Colega!" com os braços para cima, porém Lapis Lazuli não aceita muito bem a nova "colega" e pede para falar com Steven e Peridot a sós. Peridot responde que sim e que ama conversas, Lapis transforma alguns litros de água que estava por perto em uma bolha e joga em Umbigo, fazendo a mesma ficar presa na bolha. Lapis diz que não faz sentido ela quer morar na Terra, pois elas (Crystal Gems) foram horríveis com elas (Rubis) e que ela deveria os odiar. Steven fala que ela não odeia e fala para Lapis tentar dar uma chance á nova colega, já que estava do lado delas agora. Peridot diz que é assim tão simples ela entrar para o lado delas e solta um "Uau". Lapis fala que ela não tem chances, porém Steven usa como exemplo elas, que queriam criar uma nova vida na Terra e que poderia acontecer o mesmo com a Umbigo Lapis diz que mesmo querendo morar na Terra, ela não sabe aonde está se metendo e que a vida na Terra é muito confusa, e que demorou muito para ela se acostumar e que ainda está se acostumando. Peridot sugere que elas ensinem o que sabem sobre a vida na Terra para a Umbigo e que elas seriam ótimas nisso. Lapis finalmente aceita tentar, porém com calma, Peridot comemora e Steven disse que vai conseguir, Lapis explode a bolha que Umbigo estava, fazendo-a cair no chão, mas mesmo assim, fala "Obrigado!". Umbigo pede para ver a nave. Steven, Lapis e Peridot a levam Umbigo para a mesma, lá ela começa a acelerar. Lapis diz que há algo de errado com a nave e Umbigo diz que a única coisa errada é que eles estão lá, que fingiu querer se aliar ás Crystal Gems para conseguir resgatar a nave. Steven diz que ela poderia ter roubado. Umbigo diz que foi ótimo ter visto a cara de bobo deles. Steven, Lapis e Peridot caem. Lapis diz que sabia que Umbigo estava a traí-los e que é difícil se adaptar para o planeta. Umbigo foge com a nave. Garnet diz a Steven que valeu a tentativa. Personagens *Steven *Garnet *Rubi (Umbigo) *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot *Abóbora *Ametista (Mencionada) *Jasper (Mencionada) *Rubi (Olho) (Mencionada) *Rubi (Mestra) (Mencionada) *Rubi (Bração) (Mencionada) *Rubi (Perna) (Mencionada) Músicas Instrumentais TBA Curiosidades *Como indicado por Garnet no balão que ela segura, "Bem Vinda a Festa!", Garnet viu pelo menos um futuro onde a Rubi (Umbigo) permaneceu na Terra. *Quando Steven observa Rubi (Umbigo) dirigindo o Olho Viajante, ele afirma que as Crystal Gems finalmente têm um piloto, aparentemente esquecendo o fato de que já existem dois pilotos: Pérola e Peridot. Continuidade *Steven menciona os eventos dos episódios "Tacada Certeira", "De Volta à Lua" e "A Resposta". *Garnet relembra os eventos de "Na Bolha" quando Rubi (Olho) tentou esfaquear Steven, revelando que Steven lhe disse isso em algum momento. *Peridot diz a Umbigo que ela não pode falar com o milho, uma referência a quando ela tentou isso em "Colheita de Gem". *Umbigo não sabia da chuva, assim como Peridot em "Quando Chove", já que não chove no Planeta Natal. Ela também aprendeu que a Terra está sempre mudando depois que eles explicaram o tempo para ela, assim como Lapis aprendeu isso em "O Mesmo Mundo". *Umbigo diz "Tchau, tchau", semelhante a como ela disse isso para Rubi quando ela voltou para o celeiro em "Tacada Certeira". *Quando Peridot e Lapis estão ensinando Umbigo a como ser uma terráquea, há desenhos alienígenas no quadro-negro, continuando o motivo alienígena de Peridot. Aliens também apareceram em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" e "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar". Erros *Peridot se senta em uma das cadeiras do Olho Viajante, onde há uma janela atrás dela. No entanto, quando a cena muda para uma vista frontal, a porta da escotilha é mostrada atrás de Peridot. *Quando Steven e Peridot estavam indo para o celeiro, a nave não estava lá. Quando Rubi (Umbigo) chega, ela aparece. *Umbigo carrega quatro cenouras, mas quando ela as joga no chão, mais três cenouras aparecem. *Quando Abóbora lambe Rubi (Umbigo), sua língua é do tom errado de laranja. **Na mesma cena, não há roupas ao redor do pescoço de Rubi (Umbigo), fazendo parecer que ela não está usando o top. *Quando Peridot diz "Eu amo falar!" sua cintura é completamente preta quando deveria estar verde onde suas pernas terminam. Vídeos Steven Universe What about Us? Cartoon Network Mistura terrestre Steven Universo Cartoon Network Prévia Steven Universo Cartoon Network Galeria Referências en:Room for Ruby es:Room for Ruby ru:Room for Ruby pl:Pępek i Jej Nowy Dom de:Ein Platz für Ruby Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z